theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island (1997)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island After a cloud of swarm of "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Locust leaf-gobblers]" descends upon Great Valley, devouring all plants and leaving it a barren wasteland, the inhabitants must seek another place where they can survive until the plants in Great Valley have grown back. However, the Leaf Gobblers have left a path of devastation behind them, leaving no food for the dinosaurs to find. After erring for days and days through this desolation, the herd quarrel and threaten to separate after Cera's father argues with Littlefoot's Grandfather and Littlefoot and Cera quarrel on their father and grandfather. The main characters do not want to be separated, so they set out to find a location with plentiful food. They leave a trail for the grownups to find them with, and eventually reach the "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean Big Water]". There, they see a verdant island connected to the mainland by a thin [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Land_bridge land bridge]. On their way, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsunami Tsunami] occurs, which they narrowly escape, and which wipes out the bridge. Isolated on the island, they try out Cera's idea to return by using a log as a boat (which made her [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seasickness seasick]). However, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megalodon swimming sharptooth] attacks, and in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_V:_The_Mysterious_Island# the confusion] and fright which follows, they end up on the island again. That night, they remember their families, while the herd, who followed the trail, sleep on the shores of the beach on the mainland, worrying for them and Cera's father blames their leave on Littlefoot's grandfather. The next morning, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_V:_The_Mysterious_Island# children] wake up to the shadow of a Sharptooth. They take off, but find themselves cornered by high cliffs. They huddle together when the sharptooth approaches, only to find that it is Chomper (from ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_II:_The_Great_Valley_Adventure The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure]''). He then helps them to hide from his parents, who are also on the island, and provides them with leafy food upon their request. However, an overcautious Cera openly displays distrust to Chomper because he is a Sharptooth, which grieves him, and he departs. Littlefoot follows him and apologizes, but is interrupted by Chomper's mother. She nuzzles him, then leaves. Littlefoot is intrigued by her display of love to Chomper. Meanwhile, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giganotosaurus larger Sharptooth] living on the island finds the children, and gives them chase. Chomper tries to help, but the Sharptooth overcomes him. Fortunately, his parents come to the rescue and battle the Sharptooth near the edge of the island, during which he falls into the Big Water and takes Chomper with him, much to his parents' shock. Littlefoot plunges in to save Chomper while the sharptooth is swept away by the current. Another "swimming sharptooth" appears, but they discover it was an ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elasmosaurus Elasmosaurus]'' named Elsie who then saves the two from drowning. She returns them to the island, where Chomper's grateful family promises never to harm the children, and Chomper's father grudgingly admits that children who smelled that bad (from the fragrant flowers Chomper selected earlier for his friends' food) wouldn't taste very good anyway. Cera realizes that not all Sharpteeth are so bad and monstrous as she previously thought. Elsie offers to take them across the sea, making Cera even more seasick than before. As Littlefoot and his friends board on Elsie, Chomper and his parents happily bid farewell to them, promising that they will see them again. When back on the mainland, they find out that the herd found a lush, green, little place on the shore to stay in till the Great Valley has grown back its leaves.=